The present invention relates to a system for performing transactions which is useful in banking business and like financial business for executing deposit and payment transactions, and more particularly to such a transaction performing system which has a cash handling device of the circulation type for accommodating the cash received for deposits in cash containers as classified according to the kind of money and for delivering cash from the containers for payment transactions.
Conventional transaction performing systems having a cash handling device of the circulation type are unable to execute transactions continually and are therefore brought out of operation when at least one container has been filled with cash or become nearly empty. In such an event, the clerk collects the cash or replenishes the container with cash, and the operation of the system is thereafter resumed. Without such intervention by the clerk, the system fails to operate smoothly, hence inconvenient, while the system is not fully serviceable for customers because of an interruption of the operation.